


I'll Love You Always

by KatTheRandomWriter



Series: Started With Sympathy [2]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa: Another Episode, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Children, M/M, Marriage, Romance, Yaoi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-12
Updated: 2017-11-12
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:08:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 14,700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12657822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KatTheRandomWriter/pseuds/KatTheRandomWriter
Summary: Hey guys! So, this is the second work to the Started With Sympathy. You can check out the first part if you haven't yet! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/302912028-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-1





	1. Chapter 1

_"I wonder where he lives....."_

Hajime's p.o.v.

"Naomi! Be careful!" I shouted as the small girl ran around the place. Upon Chiaki's request, we decided to head to the carnival. It reminded me so much of my childhood since it was the only place where my parents got along for my happiness before they divorced. I watched Nagito run around, being dragged by Haruki.

"Jeez! Slow down!" He yelled. "Do you guys have any experience in handling these kids?" Chiaki said, looking up from her console. "We can control them sometimes, but let's just let them run wild a bit. After all, this is the first time they went to a carnival." I said. "Mmm.... True..." She went back to playing her game while Mikan watched her. I sighed.

"Guess 'papa' has to come in again..." I walked over to Naomi and picked her up by the collar. "Wha-?! Papa put me dooown!!!" She whined. Then, still holding her, I went over to Haruki and Nagito and picked the small boy up too. "Wow. Aren't they heavy?" Nagito asked. I shook my head.

"Trust me. My parents were even worse."

"You mean you had to carry your parents?!" "No. They were more troublesome." I set the two kids down and looked at them. "Where do you want to go next?"

"BUMPER CAAAAAAAAAAARS!!!!!!"

*Later*

I watched as the two kids laughed and rammed into each other in speeding mini cars. "This reminds me of my childhood..." I said, smiling. Nagito looked at me. "Huh.... Must've been nice..." I blinked and glanced at him. "You've never been to a carnival?" He shook his head. I thought about it for a while and walked over to Chiaki, whispering in her ear. "Think you can handle the kids? I wanna take Nagito out somewhere." She looked up from her console and smirked. "Count on us." Mikan, who heard us, smiled. "Y-Yeah!"

I went back to Nagito and grabbed his hand. "H-Hey! Wha-?!" "Come on!" I urged, dragging him along. "What game do you want to try out?" He stared at me. "Um... Are you sure...?" "Sure as heck!" "Then..." He pointed at a small stall with a scraggy man sitting there.

"Yo hey kiddos!" My eyes twitched  at the word 'kiddos'. "Wanna try ma game? Just find the cup with the white ping pong ball inside it and you win. Just three dollars per try!" I squinted at the game. "It may look easy... But there are TEN cups...." I said, worried. "Don't worry! I'm sure I can do it!" Nagito said cheerfully.

"Okay." I handed the money over and watched. The man asked him to turn around and he messed the cups around. Just then, I saw him slide something white out from one of the cups. "Wha-?! That's cheating!" I thought frantically.

Nagito must've noticed my reaction, because he put his hand on my shoulder before I could say anything. "It's alright!" He reassured. I looked at him and sighed. "Oh no....." When Nagito could turn around again, he stared at the cups for a moment.

"The ball is-" Just as he was about to answer, a strong wind blew past us, and all the cups fell down. I blinked.

What. Just. Happened.

"Under none of the cups." He finished. The man had his mouth wide open in disbelief. "You didn't say we couldn't say it was under none of the cups. And technically, I guessed correctly." He smiled. Nagito then jumped up and grabbed a bear plushie, smiling. It was half black half white with a red lightning bolt across its eye.

"Waaaah. It's so fluffy~" Nagito commented, snuggling his face into the bear's head. "How on earth did you do that?!" I asked, still in disbelief of what happened. "Haha, this is just luck remember?""Yeah! But!"

"To have Hajime by my side.... This luck is extreme!!" He yelled happily.

I looked away, blushing slightly. "Jeez..."

*A while later*

"Come on, it's getting late. Let's go home now." I said, shooing the two kids into the car. "Thanks for keeping the kids safe." I bowed to Chiaki and Mikan. "No problem. We had fun today." "Us too. Well, see you two later." I waved to the two girls and hopped into the car, driving off.

I looked back at the duo, who were snoozing with a bunch of toys they won and a bagful of candy and sweets. "What a day huh?" "Yeah... Did you have fun?" "Yep! I'm very happy with Hajime!" "S-Shut up..." I tried to focus on driving, thank God there wasn't much traffic.

Nagito's p.o.v.

After the kids were tucked in, I waited for Hajime to come out of the bathroom. "Man... What's taking him so long?" I thought. Finally, he came out in his pj's. "Sorry... I'm just really tired..." He apologized, rubbing his eyes.

I smiled at him. "It's okay." We both crawled into bed and he snuggled into my chest. "Goodnight Hajime." I whispered, patting his head. I heard him mumble. "Night." As we both drifted off to sleep.

*Next day*

He asked a pink haired girl with a hoodie and holding a console. She looked at him suspiciously. ".....No... I don't know who he is...."

The boy sighed and walked away.

The girl went back inside and phoned up someone.

Hajime's p.o.v.

My phone started ringing loudly. I groaned and picked up. "What the hell Chiaki, do you know how early it is...?"

"Sorry. But I had to call you." "Why?"

_"Someone's looking for you. And they look really shifty."_

_".....What?!"_

*Somewhere else*

_The boy looked up to the sky and sighed sadly._

_"Where are you Hajime?"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the second work to the Started With Sympathy. You can check out the first part if you haven't yet! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/302912028-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-1


	2. Chapter 2

Hajime's p.o.v.

"What do you mean someone's following me?!" I yelled into the phone. "I meant what I meant! They had a picture of you and everything!" "How's that possible?!" "I don't know!" I felt a hand on my shoulder and turned around. It was Nagito.

"Please calm down Hajime. Panicking like this will get you nowhere. Let's just go clean up first and then figure things out okay?" I couldn't say no to that voice... "Fine...."

*After a while*

"Alright. So what do we have right now?" I thought about it. "All I know is that they had a picture of me, and that they questioned Chiaki." "She lives quite close to us.... So that means they might still be close by." Nagito added. "Do you think they're bad?" He asked. "Chiaki only said they looked shifty but..." "We should keep our guard up." "Yeah."

"Daddyyyy!! We don't have enough cereal!!!"

"But...that's tough when you have two kids to handle...." I thought. I looked up at Nagito who nodded. "Let's go to the grocery store."

*Later*

"I want this one!" "No! That one!" I laughed at the energetic duo as they bounced around, arguing on which cereal to take. "Do you need anything Nagito?" I asked. "Hm? Umm.... I don't think so..." "Ah! Haruki!" I yelled, chasing after the small boy as he ran around with a cereal box. "Miiiiine!!!" He whined. "Give it back!" I saw Nagito snigger and pouted. Teaser.

*Meanwhile, somwhere else*

_A young boy knocked repeatedly on the door. "Hm... Seems he's not home... Oh well, I'll just come back later." He thought, writing down the address. "I'm positive he lives here." He felt his stomach rumble and sighed. "Guess I should go eat..."_

*Back to the grocery store*

"Yaaaay!!" Naomi was squeeling with joy while I payed for the stuff. "You two are very lively today." I commented. "Why can't we be lively? Also, hold me daddy!!" The girl jumped on Nagito, who caught her with ease and lifted her on his back. "What a handful..." He sighed while I giggled.

"Let's go eat lunch." I said. The others nodded and we headed off to a nearby food court.

"Which one?" "Oh! Oh! That one that one!" I payed up and we went to sit down at an empty seat. While we were eating, I noticed that Naomi was staring at us like we were the most fascinating thing she's seen. It made me rather unconfortable. "Uh... Is something wrong Naomi?"

"Can I ask for a favor for daddy and papa?"

"Yeah. What is it?"

"Can you act out the scene in that romantic movie where you feed each other? Pleaseeee??"

I felt my face instantly get hot from that. "W-What?" I glanced at Nagito, who was looking away, red in the face. "Aw come on, the couple in the movie did it in public! Aren't you and daddy married?" "Y-Yes. But still-!" The idea of feeding Nagito out in public is....  **(Who else is praising Naomi? XD)**

Suddenly, I felt something cold press against my cheek and turned over to see Nagito, still blushing as he held a small piece of tofu to my face. "U-Um...." "Yeah! Go daddy!" Haruki joined in cheering. "J-Just take it.... M-Maybe they'll c-calm down...." He whipered quietly.

I nodded and slowly took the tofu, eating it. "Wohoo!" Naomi squealed. My face was incredibly red by now, and so was Nagito's. We ate normally after that and left. It became rather crowded, and we had to squeeze our way through to get out of the food court.

But, as we were trying to get out, I noticed something from the corner of my eye, and turned around. But all I saw were rows and rows of people rushing in. "Hey Hajime come on!" "Oh! R-Right!" I ignored what I saw and came out of the food court.

"What happened?" "No. I just thought I saw someone..." Nagito looked at me weirdly, but shrugged it off.

*When they got home*

I watched Haruki jump around as Nagito switched on the tv. "God I'm stumped...." He groaned, slumping down on the couch. "You okay?" I sat next to him, looking at him worriedly. "Yeah.... I guess so..." "Having kids was never easy was it?" "Nope."

Just then, his cellphone rang. Nagito looked at the number for two seconds and slammed it down. "GOD DAMN IT!!!" I jumped at his sudden outburst. "What?! What happened?!" I yelled-asked.

_"It's Junko."_

I froze. "W-Why does she still have your number?!" "I don't know!" Okay okay, stay calm Hajime stay calm!!! "It's alright though.... She doesn't know where we live." Nagito looked down. "Yeah... You're right..."

"BOO!" "AAAH!!" I fell off the couch and glanced up at Haruki, who was smirking behind the couch with his bear plushie. "Haha, I scared papa!" "What the heck Haruki!?!?" I angrily chased the boy around the house while Nagito howled in laughter, pounding on the table.

*After a while*

"Bwahahaha!!" I slumped back down on the couch, exhausted. Nagito was still laughing with tears in his eyes. "Oh....my...God..!" "God damn it stop laughing!!" I punched his arm playfully, but still laughed at the idea of me chasing a kid around the house.

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Haha, all that laughing really took some steam outta me..." I said. Hajime stared at me and chuckled. "Do you want to rest?" "Yeah...." He suddenly pulled my shoulder down gently and made me rest on his shoulder. "Ah! Haji-!" "Shh..."

I snuggled into his neck in defeat. He'd ruffle his hand in my hair sometimes, but I'd tease him by batting him away.

"Hehe, this is nice isn't it?" "Mm hmm." I nodded in agreement. "Would you like to go anywhere tomorrow?" I opened one eye and stared up at him. "Why would I want to go anywhere when I have everything right here." I held up his hand and kissed it gently. Hajime chuckled and patted my head. "True..."

"Tap tap tap!"

I got off his shoulder and looked up at the door. "I'll go answer it." Hajime said, getting up to go open the door. I yawned and decided to go rest up in the bedroom.

Just as I reached the top of the stairs, i heard them.

_"Who are you?"_

_"You really don't remember me?"_

_"No... Have we met...?"_

_I heard a chuckle._

_"It's me.... Izuru Kamukura."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/303414527-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-2


	3. Chapter 3

Hajime's p.o.v.

"H-Huh....?" The boy in front of me chuckled. "You're just as oblivious as when I first met you." "Then you really are-!" I couldn't finish my sentence as he tackled me in a hug, making me fall to the ground.

"It's been so long since I felt your warmth...." Tear of joy left my eye and I hugged him tightly. "I missed you.... I really did..." After a while, the hugging made me feel uncomfortable, and I pushed him off. "Enough. You're gonna squash me to death." "Sorry sorry. Anyways, are you here alone?"

I glanced quickly up to the stairs. Nagito was putting his finger to his lips. I can't tell him....? "U-Um... Yes...?" I saw the kids tiptoe to Nagito. "I'm just so glad you're still here..." "But didn't you die? I was so sure you died." "Hehe, I guess I should tell you." I ushered him over to the couch to sit down.

"Um... Excuse me for a second." I ran up the stairs to the bedroom. "Nagito. What are you doing?" He didn't reply and shoved me out of the bedroom.

_"Enjoy your reunion."_

I blinked and sighed, going back to Izuru. "What happened?" "Nothing. Your story?" "Ah right. Well.... Hmm.... Where to start..." "How about at how you're not dead right now." I suggested.

"Truth was, I wanted to spend more time with you, without people bullying me. So I decided to fake suicide. That way, everyone would just think I was dead and wouldn't suspect a thing. Then I could spend time with you. But... It took more time than I thought... I was afraid you might have forgotten me. Thank God you didn't..." That sentence made me just have to hug him. "You're my best friend. Of course I'd never forget you...."

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Daddy, who was that?" Naomi asked, worried. I didn't say anything.

_"You're my best friend. Of course I'd never forget you...."_

I shouldn't be worried about this minor things but.... I gritted my teeth angrily. "I should trust him...Why can't I..." I thought sadly. "I needed convincing...." I thought.

Hajime's p.o.v.

Me and Izuru talked for a long time until it became dark. I yawned tiredly. "You should go now Izuru...." He stared at me. "Can't i sleep with you?" I froze. "U-Ummm...." "It's okay if you don't want to..." I looked down at the ground. "Y-You can just sleep on the couch if you want." His eyes brightened up. "Thanks!"

I sighed and went upstairs. Nagito and the kids were staring at me. "So he's staying the night huh." "I-I'm sorry I just-" "Forget it." "What's with your cold and harsh attitude?!" I asked, a bit harsher than I meant it to be. 

He sighed and got the kids on the spare bed. I looked away and got in with him on the big one. He seemed really quiet and hostile the moment Izuru came... I shrugged it off and went to sleep.

*Next day*

I woke up, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "Nagito?" He wasn't there. There was a note on the bed. 

"Just went to get groceries with the kids. Have fun with Izuru."

"Nagito...." I sighed irritably. What is that guy's problem?! Just one day and he's already acting like Izuru's my....

I stared at my ring. "I have to hide this from him too...." I thought. I decided not to take the ring off and go downstairs. "Hey Izuru." He was still wearing the same clothes as yesterday, but it wasn't like it was super dirty.

"Good morning Hajime." He greeted. "Do you want to go anywhere?" "Huh? Not really..." "Come on! It's been so long since we've been together." I looked down. "Where do you want to go?" I asked. "Um... Maybe to the park? It's been a while since I've seen a bit of green!" I hesitantly nodded, thinking about Nagito and the others. "Why did he want to hide this from me?" I thought quietly to myself.

*Later* 

"Wooow... It's just as pretty as I remembered it..." Izuru was like a small child, bouncing around, fascinated with everything. Though I can't blame him, it's been so long since he came out into the outside world.

"Here! Sit here please!" He sat down on a patch of grass and gestured me over. "So... What has you all riled up today?" "Because I'm finally with Hajime! After so many years!" He's rambling again... He really is still the same..

"Hey Hajime...."

"Hm?"

He suddenly leaned closer.

"It must be lonely in your house all alone right?"

"U-Um..." Okay. THIS. This is not like Izuru. I started to back away from the close proximity.

"We've been apart for so long.... I'm so happy you still know who I am!" He hugged me really tightly. "I-Izuru... You're acting weird...." "Hm? I am?" "Y-Yeah.... You're r-really close to my face so...." "Huh? That was my intention!"

"W-Wha-?"

Just then, his lips came in contact with mine, but pulled away just as fast.

_He...kissed me...?_

_Izuru....kissed me...?_

I jolted back, rubbing my mouth. "W-W-W-Wha-?!" He smiled cheekily, like he was toying with me. "W-Why did you-?!" "You know why I did."

"Hajime.... I've loved you since we met. You're the only person who cares for me."

I looked down. 

"........" "Is something wrong?" 

What should I do.....?

Things got even worse, when I saw a special 'someone' standing near some grass next to us.

Nagito.

He was just standing there, his eyes were watery, like he was on the verge of crying. He ran off.

"W-Wait-!" I tried to get up, but Izuru held on to my arm. "Hajime...?" "Let go!" "Why? Are you rejecting me?" "I-I-!" I couldn't say a word, but I needed to go after Nagito so..... 

I shoved the ring in his face.

_"See this ring? I'm already taken! Let go of me!!"_

His eyes shot wide open, and he released me. I ran away to look for Nagito.

Nagito's p.o.v.

I should've known.... Of course he'd have a crush on Hajime... He's been with him longer than I have.... What reason does Hajime has to reject him?

"Daddy.... Why are you so quiet?" I put the kids in the house and left them there. "I'm....going out for a bit...." I lied, walking away. "What should I do....?" 

_"Nagito!!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/303751728-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-3


	4. Chapter 4

Nagito's p.o.v.

The first thing I saw when I turned around, was Hajime. He was sweating and panting, tired as hell. I glared at him unknowingly. "What?" I spat. "Nagito! D-Did you-!" "Yeah I saw you. Why don't you go back to him?!" "Wha-?! Nagito what are you saying?!?! Of course I-" 

"You want to go back right?!" I yelled in his face and ran off. "....I can't believe this...." I heard behind him. "..You can't stand being around me can you...?" I thought, something came down my face. 

After a while, I finally stopped, too tired to continue running. I leaned against a very big tree, crying into my knees. ".....In the end... I'm still a baby... Being so emotional...." I thought.

_"Hey there. Been a while hasn't it?"_

I looked up and gasped. 

_"Junko..."_

"Yeah it's me. What's wrong? You look down in the dumps." I looked away. "None of your business." "Oh? Did you get heartbroken?" My head shot up. "H-How did you-" "I can analyze things in detail." I got up and tried to walk off. 

_"You know your life is meant to be forever miserable."_

She grabbed my hand and pulled me over. 

_"You know how to make yourself less miserable."_

She whispered quietly into my ear, making me shudder. "Come on.... Just like old times? You know you enjoyed our visits there." She said. My mind was just blank. As much as I don't want to admit it, I wanted to go, I wanted to just forget everything. So...

_"Yeah. Let's go."_

*Later*

"Ohhhh yeaaah!!!" A drunk Mukuro swung a bottle around, smiling stupidly. "Ehehe... Hehe...." I was sitting at the bar, my face red and drunken. "Heeey Nagi, you wanna this isis???" Junko came up to me, holding.....

_Heroine._

"You aren't just going to waste your money are you?" She smirked. I laughed. "Is this a challenge?" "Maaaaybee..." Without thinking, I grabbed the syringe. But, before I could even inject it in, a feeling of disgust shot through me. I lowered my hand.

Junko tilted her head at me. "What's the hold up?" "M-Maybe later..." She frowned at me, but left me alone. I sighed sadly and leaned on the bar table. ".....What is wrong with me..." I thought. I decided to leave the bar since my head was all messed up.

I wobbled back and forth, my vision was all blurry and dizzy. I couldn't think or pretty much do anything straight, I was honestly just walking for walking sake. Just then, as I was turning a corner, I slapped bang into someone and fell on my butt.

"Ow..." I looked up at the person who knocked me down and froze. 

_Izuru..._

I tried to get up as fast as I could and run, but he grabbed me by my wrist. "S-Sorry if this is a random question, but have I seen you somewhere before?" I didn't know what to say and just blurted out words. "No! I've never seen you in my life! Go away!"He frowned and his grip tightened, making me wince in pain.

"That's not something you say to someone you just met." "T-That-!" "So I was right. Who are you?!" "I-I-! I'm just-!" I can't think properly, I can't say anything right, I have to get away before he realizes-

"Hey... You're married aren't you...?" He lifted my hand up and stared right at the ring. Shit. Shit shit shit! "Wait... I've seen this ring before! A-Are you-?!" Looks like I've been cornered....

"Yeah... I'm your friend Hajime's husband... Now will you please let go of me?" "Why aren't you with him?! He's freaking crying in the house! What did you do?!" My throat, that was fine just a second ago, grew dry again, and i couldn't say anything.

"What kind of a person are you?!" 

_"The kind that doesn't deserve someone as great as Hinata-kun!!"_

I clasped my hand over my mouth. "I called him Hinata-kun... Like I don't even....know him...." I saw Izuru sigh. "Let me guess. Did you see what happened in the park?" My eyes widened. "H-How did you-" "I'm a good guesser. Look. Hajime rejected me okay??? He showed me the ring and went off to chase after you. When I came back to his house, he said you misunderstood and now he's worried shitless."

I looked down in guilt. "The point is, he loves you more than anyone. The fact that he rejected me should be enough proof." "B-But, aren't you upset? Or angry?" He shook his head. "Nah... I know Hajime's feelings, and I respect them. Though I AM mad that you abandoned him like that." 

"Huh......"

The next thing I knew, I collapsed from tiredness.

*After a while*

"Ugh....." 

"Nagito!!" "Daddy!"

My eyes opened tiredly. The first thing I saw was Hina-Hajime's worried face looming over me. "What happened...?" I groaned. "Izuru found you and talked to you, but then you just collapsed! He carried you back." Hajime explained. "I see..."

He suddenly lunged his body on mine and hugged me tightly. "You stupid idiot!" He muttered into my shirt. "You're so reckless! Do you even know how worried I was?!?! Stupid! Stupid stupid stupid stupid!"

"I know."

"H-Huh...?" 

I started sobbing quietly. "I know... I know I'm stupid. I know I'm an idiot...! I-!" 

I stopped mid-sentence when something soft but firm pressed against my lips.

He broke off and looked me in the eye. 

"I'm just glad you're back safe... I'm really happy with you and I love you more than anyone. That's all." "I-I..." "Hush. Please..." I kept my mouth shut.

"Daddy. We all love you kay?" 

I know...

I'm...so happy...and relieved.

*Somewhere else*

_She gritted her teeth angrily._

_"God dammit..!!! I was so close!"_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/306639419-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-4


	5. Chapter 5

Hajime's p.o.v.

I opened my eyes tiredly and yawned. I sat up, rubbing my eyes. Nagito was next to me, snoring cutely. 

I smiled and ruffled my hand through his hair. "Nagito... Wake up..." I whispered. "Ngh...." He grumbled and swatted my hand away. "Come on..." I said, shaking him gently. "No..." "Come on...!!" I started to get a bit frustrated.

"Ngh.... Fine...." He sat up like a spring, surprising me a bit. Until he pressed his lips against mine. "Mn..!" He pulled away and smirked. "Mornin." I pouted. "God damn it..." We got out of bed and made our way downstairs. "Naomi? Haruki?" I called out. "Daddy!! Papa!!" Naomi pounced on me, hugging me tightly. "We woke up earlier than you two! Isn't that great!" I raised an eyebrow at her.

"Sure...?" I said. Both of them smiled happily. "You want breakfast?" I asked. "Nah I'll pass. I need to go see Makoto today." Nagito said. "Huh? For what?" "Our company is holding a fancy party to celebrate a great success. Makoto wants me to help him clean the place they're holding the party at." He explained. "Oh really? Maybe we can help you out after? Where's the party gonna be?" 

Nagito smiled and wrote something on a piece of paper, handing it to me. "Here. I wrote the address here. See you later Hajime." After that, he left. I sighed happily and gestured the kids to the kitchen. "Want to help me with the cooking?" "Yeah!" "Sure!"

I looked up from my food, happy to see Naomi and Haruki enjoying their food. "Lets's see here.... Looks like the place they're holding the party isn't too far away..." I thought. I got up and went to rinse up the dishes. "We'll clean them later, do you two want to go to the party?" I asked. "Uh-huh! I wanna see Daddy!" Naomi perked up. I smiled cheerfully. "Alright then, let's go!"

*Later*

"Wooaaaah!!!" The two kids admired the massive building in front of them, gawking at the sight. "Hajime! Kids! There you are!" Nagito shouted at the entrance. "Get over here!" 

"Hey Nagito. I see you're doing pretty well cleaning up." I commented. He smiled. "Nagito, could you help me move this table please?" I heard Makoto yell from across the room. "Makoto-nii!!!!!!" Naomi ran over to him and jumped on him. "O-Oh! You didn't tell me you brought your kids!" Makoto giggled, pushing her off.

Nagito poked my face with a broom. "You said you wanted to help right?" I smiled and took it. "Course!"

*After a while*

"Phew! Finally done!" I cried in delight at the clean room. "But jeez, why such a big room?" I asked. "Ah... Actually, Byakuya was the one who arranged this party thing. There's going to be a lot of important people, so we had to make this place look nice. Byakuya originally hired workers, but I insisted I could do it myself!" Makoto chirped.

"Hm... How strange, usually Byakuya likes to lock you up and keep you for himself..." Nagito teased. "H-Hey-! I'm not his doll okay?!" Makoto whined. "Alright alright, relax both of you." "Oh yeah! You and Nagito are invited!" "Huh? But what about Naomi and Haruki?" "Don't worry. I called Chiaki and Mikan, and they said they could babysit them." Makoto explained. "Huuuuh??? But we wanna go!!" The two of them whined.

I patted their heads. "Don't worry... You can have fun with them. I'll take some photos on my phone for you." I said. They pouted, but eventually agreed. "What did you guys achieve anyway?" I asked, out of curiosity.

"Mmmm just made a bunch of profit or stuff." Makoto shrugged. "You'll have to ask Byakuya honestly... Oh, I almost forgot, you have to dress formally since there will be a bunch of important people." "I see... You have a suit Nagito?" "Yeah... I think I have one in my house... How about you?" "I'm not sure...." "Guess we'll have to go shopping then!" I nodded. 

"Can I go with you two?" Makoto asked hopefully. "Yeah sure why not." I replied. "Great! Let's just finish up this area, then we can go!" "Kay." 

*Later*

"There aren't many occasions we go to where I have to wear a suit... So we don't have to get anything too fancy." I said, walking with Nagito and Makoto in the mall. "Yeah sure. I'm fine with that." Makoto chirped. God, that boy has 'cheerful' written everywhere on his face. I rolled my eyes at that thought. "Hajime, have you ever been to a formal party or meeting or whatever?" I shook my head. "No, I haven't Nagito. That's the reason I don't have a suit." He nodded. "I'd love to see what you'd look like in one..." 

I raised an eyebrow at his statement. "I hope you don't mean that in a perverted manner." He smirked. "Oh~?" "Ugh nevermind...." I decided to just let him be, knowing he'd just enjoy it even more if I complain more. "Hey Hajime, come over here and try this one please." Makoto called out to me, so I walked over. 

It was just a nice and simple suit. Just nice. "You could wear your green tie along with this if you want." He smiled warmly. "Hm... Yeah I guess I'll do that. How much?" "Don't worry! I'll pay for it!" My head shot up. "Huh? B-But..." He smiled again. "It's okay. I have the money." I sighed.

_It's always like this. He's way too kind to me..._

"Are you sure it's my size though?" I asked. "Yeah, pretty sure." He answered. "How much?" "Oh it's..." I watched quietly while Makoto paid. "Makoto, when do we go to the party?" Nagito suddenly walked up to us. "Huh? Um... Around five I guess." Makoto responded, checking his phone. "When does it end?" "You can leave whenever you want." "Oh cool." 

I noticed Nagito glaring at Makoto and raised an eyebrow. "Ooookay....?" I thought. "We'll see you later Makoto." He grabbed my wrist, rather harshly, and pulled me off. "Ah! Um, bye Makoto! I'll pay you back later! See you at the party!!" I called out. 

*Later*

"O-Ow..!! Nagito! Let go! You're hurting me!!" I winced in pain at his tight grip. "Let go!!!" I finally managed to shake him off. "What's wrong with you?!" I stood there confused. Nagito looked away. "What's wrong?" I walked over to him. He suddenly dumped his head on my shoulder, nuzzling into my neck. 

"N-Nagito...? What's wrong?" He didn't respond. I sighed and patted his back. "Did something happen?"

_"Promise you'll never leave me."_

I blinked, processing what he just said before sighing.  

"Idiot. Who told you I'd be leaving?"

"But...." "Is this about Makoto?" "U-Um..." "You know, if I fell for Makoto, Byakuya would probably, no, DEFINITELY kick my ass." I informed. "Well....." Nagito got off and looked away. "...Are you mad at me...for being jealous..?" I chuckled.

_"Of course not. I'm actually happy. It shows just how much you love me. But you don't have to be so jealous. I'm not leaving you. Every part of me belongs to you."_

He looked down. My face curled into a smirk. I leaned in and whispered in his ear.

"Even...'That'."

Nagito's eyes shot wide open and his face grew redder than ever. "U-Um..." I smirked.

Nagito's p.o.v.

"W-What the hell Hajime?!" I thought frantically. "Guess I picked up from you." He smiled.

My eyes glanced around for anyone. When I saw that nobody was nearby, I pulled him over for a kiss.

In the embrace, I sneakily took the shopping bag from Hajime and pulled away. "Uh Nagito..." I held the bag up and smirked. He gasped. "What the- Nagito!!!" I ran off with his stuff while he chased me around.

"Ehehehe!!" I giggled and stopped running, tossing his stuff back.

"Come on. Let's go get ready." I smiled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/310407538-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-5


	6. Chapter 6

Hajime's p.o.v.

I adjusted my tie in front of the mirror. "Man... Talk about fancy..." I thought, sighing. I glanced over to the bathroom and walked over, knocking at the door. "Nagito? Are you done in there?" I asked. "A-Almost!" Was my reply.

I smiled and went downstairs. "Waaaaaah... Papa looks so fancy shmancy!" Haruki commented, drawing something. "You think so?" "Mmhmm. Right Naomi?" Naomi's eyes were sparkling and she raced over to me. "Is this what Papa wore during his wedding???" At that, I felt myself blush deeply. "U-Um..."

"Nope." I looked up at the stairs and saw Nagito walking down. And I'm not gonna lie, he looks amazing! He walked over to me and tilted my chin up, to make me look at his smiling face. "He wore something much much more gorgeous than this Naomi." He said, smirking. I pouted and looked away.

****"Damn it. And to think I grew taller than you..." I complained. "Hehehe, just try and take me on." "Damn you..." "My my, being rude now are we?" Nagito grabbed my arm just as I was about to walk off and pulled me into a kiss. I could've sworn I heard Naomi squeal behind my back.

I tried to pull away, but his hand pressed against my back, keeping me where I was. I felt something brush against my bottom lip and knew what it was, so I kept my mouth shut. Nagito frowned when I did that and used his height to gain advantage over me and forced my mouth open.

I shivered and moaned silently as I felt Nagito explore everywhere in there. His hand now pressed on my head to deepen the kiss. At last, we finally pulled away to catch our breath, a string of saliva connecting us together. Nagito smirked at my blushing face. I pouted at him and glanced over at the kids.

Naomi pretty much fainted and Haruki had run off to the bathroom, probably to puke or something. "You deserved punishment." Nagito said. I rolled my eyes at him. "Suuure... Come on, let's hurry to the party." I said. He agreed and we left.

*****Later*

I was chatting with Makoto in a corner. "Hey Hajime, can you drink wine?" Makoto asked. "Huh? Well, I am the legal age to drink, but I've never drank wine, ever." "Do you want to try?" "Nah... Who knows what might happen..." I declined and took another sip of my orange juice. "You sure like orange juice..." He commented. "Yep!"

"Woohooooo!!!!! Dat's what I'm talkin about!!!" I turned my head to the sound and saw quite a few people drunk out of their minds, holding empty alcohol bottles, jumping around or just being nuts. "Uhh..." I awkwardly turned back to Makoto and decided to start up our conversation.

"How about you Makoto? Have you ever drank wine before?" He nodded. "For some strange reason, Byakuya lets me drink as much alcohol as I want when we're alone... I think I've gone drunk quite a number of times... Dunno why he'd allow me to get drunk though..." I smirked. "Hehe, I know what you did Byakuya hehehe..." I sniggered.

Just then, I noticed Makoto stumble a bit and raised an eyebrow at that. "Did you drink?" Makoto laughed awkwardly. "Ehehe... Maaaay have..." I sighed and facepalmed myself. "Go wash your face in the bathroom." I said. He nodded and walked off. "And don't do anything stupid!!" I called. He paused to shoot me a glare before running off.

I stared down at my glass and saw I was out of orange juice. "Hmm... I'll go get some more and then look for Nagito." I thought and walked over to the food and drinks table. "I wonder where he ran off to anyway..." I was slightly worried, but knowing Nagito, he'll be okay. I hope.

Just then, I felt a hand grab my shoulder. I looked over to see a woman smiling at me. "Hey there cutie~" She whispered. I rolled my eyes. "She must be drunk. I'll just ignore her." I filled my glass up with orange juice and sipped from it quietly, avoiding eye contact with the woman. She seemed to dislike the way I was acting as she snaked her hands around my waist.

"You seem like a nice guy... How about you and me, we go to your place and maybe..." I felt her hand slowly go down. I really wanted to punch her and tell her to "FUCK THE HELL OFF" But I dare not to punch a lady in front of so many people, so I let her do what she wanted. 

Suddenly, I heard another voice behind me.

_"Excuse me lady..."_

I turned around and saw Nagito behind the woman. He was giving the death stare at her.

_"I would KINDLY appreciate it if you got yours hands off my HUSBAND."_

The woman stared at me and finally let go of me. The second she left, I felt Nagito hug me from behind. "What's up?" I asked. "Why didn't you say anything?" "I don't want to cause a commotion here in public." "Don't you dare let me see that again. You're mine and mine alone." I almost spat out my orange juice in surprise. "H-Huh...?" 

_"You're mine and mine alone..."_

I pulled out of his grip and looked at him angrily. "D-Don't say that in public!" I said and stormed off."Honestly, even in public he acts like that..."

I went out of the place to calm down. I leaned on the wall at the side of the building. I felt my face, it was still really red from blushing. "God damn you Nagito..." I thought. 

_"There you are again darling..."_

I looked up to see that woman again. "What do you want now?" I spat. "You sure are a cutie... I won't give up you know." She kept inching closer to me. My anger level went through the roof and I stormed off. "Talk to me again and I WILL punch you." I threatened and went back inside. "Awww, threatening a woman. How rude." "Fuck off woman." I turned to her and stuck my tongue out at her.

_"You should never be rude to a woman. Who knows what might happen to you."_

I actually felt chills go up my spine at that. Why?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/317716945-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-6


	7. Chapter 7

Hajime's p.o.v.

I groaned, sitting up in bed. God, that party last night REALLY drained me. Nagito somehow 'accidentally' got drunk like a retard and I practically had to drag him back home. When we did get home, he wasn't tired, but ended up dragging me into the bedroom and well...stuff happened.

I looked over at Nagito and sighed. "What am I going to do with you..." I thought. I got up and went to go take a shower. I turned on the shower and closed my eyes, letting the water run down my back. A few moments later, I heard someone else open the door and knew who it was. Not soon after, I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist and a small whisper close to my ear, I could feel the hot breath against my neck. "Good morning love."

"Nagito no. I'm really drained and my body's really sore." I said grumpily. I get really cranky in the morning after...'that'. "I know I know. I'm really sorry..." "It's fine." "Tell you what, I'll help take care of you for today, since it's my fault you're like this. I'll make breakfast, clean up the bed sheets and help with your bruises." I felt hands run up my shoulder and neck and winced in pain.

"There's so many... I'm so sorry Hajime." He apologized. I knew he was serious whenever he used my first name in that tone. I turned to him and smiled, kissing him. "It's alright. Plus, I can handle this." I said. Nagito shook his head. "Nu-uh. I've already made up my mind. No arguments. Now come on, let's get dressed." With that, we cleaned off, put on our clothes and headed downstairs.

Naomi and Haruki were watching TV and looked over as we came down the stairs. "Papa! Daddy! You're back!! We missed you!!!" Naomi jumped up and clinged on me. "Oof-! Ehehe, we've barely been gone for a day Naomi! And please, Papa's really tired so..." Naomi immediately got off once she got the catch.

I slumped on the couch, groaning. "Haruki, Naomi, I'm cooking today, would you like to help me?" I heard Nagito call from the kitchen, followed by two enthusiastic "Yes!" 's. I managed a small smile at them as I looked over and watched them help out in cooking.

Nagito's p.o.v.

Breakfast was finally ready. I walked to the table with the food, Naomi and Haruki close behind. "Love! Breakfast is ready!" I called. Not a moment later, Hajime walked over to the table, a little less drowsy than he was before. Just a little.

"I even got you orange juice love." I said. He looked up at me and smiled softly, taking the glass from my hand. "Thanks." He said. We ate together, occasionally chatting and laughing. It was nice. But...

_"Papa, Daddy..." It was Naomi, she seemed nervous._

_"Yes? What is it?" I said while Hajime just sipped quietly on the glass of orange juice._

_"Me and Haruki have been thinking about it for a while, but we were scared on what you'd say..."_

_I smiled. "We won't judge."_

_"All the married couples we've seen on TV and on the streets are always girl and boy, why is it that you and Papa are both boys?"_

_My eyes widened and I heard Hajime almost gag at his orange juice._

_It was never a topic we liked to talk about, even now. Our friends respected us and didn't say anything. But... You can't stop kid's curiosity._

I sighed. "That's something we'd both rather not discuss." I said, looking over to Hajime, who turned away. "O-Oh... Yeah, sorry Daddy." At that, Naomi and Haruki hurried up to their rooms. I looked at Hajime, who sighed.

Things haven't been going well with our relationship. We've been having a lot of problems, but we're pulling through, or at least, trying to. "Hajime..." "Don't worry about it." He got off his chair and walked closer to me. "It's alright. Okay?" I looked down and nodded.

Just then, a loud ring echoed through the house, making me jump. It was Hajime's phone. He took it from his pocket and answered it. I went back to the kitchen to do the dishes, but I could hear what he was saying from the next room.

"Hello? Yes it's me." "W-Wait. Really?!" "Oh my God... You have no idea how happy I am!" "Mmhmmm... Um, how about tomorrow?" "Okay, okay. Got it. Once again, thank you so much!" After all of that, he finally hung up and walked to the kitchen where I was. "Who was that?" I asked, turning to him.

"....Uh, actually, I went to an interview for a job at a company and I got it!" He said, smiling. My eyes widened. "But.... Why would you want a job when you have a rich husband?" I joked, but still made a point. "For starters, your money's not gonna last forever. Second off, I can't bear the thought of having to use your money for my stuff, so I'm paying for them myself." "But-" He pressed a finger to my lips, shutting me up. "Shush. I've made up my mind." 

I frowned. "....I wish you could rely on me all the time..." I said. Hajime raised an eyebrow. "That sounds like you're possessive or something. It hurts to rely on you." I twitched at that.

_"....You're irritated by things I do for you...?"_

_His eyes widened._

_"W-Wait, I didn't mean it like-"_

_"Forget it..."_

_I walked back up the stairs to clean the place up._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/329968209-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-7


	8. Chapter 8

Hajime's p.o.v.

I was sitting in a cafe alone, thinking to myself. "Hajime..?" I looked up to see Izuru. "Oh, it's you." I muttered quietly. He frowned and sat next to me. "Are you alright?" He asked. I sighed. "Not really... Me and Nagito's relationship's been kinda rocky recently, especially after I got accepted for the job..." I explained. Izuru nodded and listened. 

*After a while*

"Wow, that is kinda bad..." He finally said after I was done. "Yeah... Anyways, how've you been doing?" I asked. He smiled. "Pretty good actually, I got a job as a chef at a new restaurant. But I'm still trying to learn to cook, so I plan to go there earlier than everyone else to practice." I nodded. "I see. Well, best of luck to you then." "Thanks Hajime, that means a lot." I snorted. "Don't get too ahead of yourself now." I said, poking his forehead. For once, it felt nice to be nice someone other than Nagito, not that I'm saying I don't want to be with him, it just felt nicer to be with someone else right now.

"Well, I have to go now, but maybe I'll see you again Hajime?" Izuru said, getting up. I nodded. "Yeah. See you Izuru." I said, waving him goodbye. After he left, I stayed at the cafe until the sun began to set, which wasn't really that long and went back home.

When I got back, Nagito and the kids were already asleep. He was sleeping on his side, faced away from the wall, the blanket was tossed aside. I sighed and smiled softly at his sleeping figure. I took up the blanket and put it on him and me as I crawled into the bed with him.

"How troublesome..." I muttered, snuggling into his back and falling asleep.

*Next day*

I was heading to the office where I had my new job, though I left without Nagito knowing, since he still kinda dislikes the idea. "I'm sure he'll get used to it..." I thought, sighing. Before I got to the building, I stopped by Izuru's apartment, he told me where he was staying during a text conversation.

I stopped by to give him something. "Izuru!" I called, knocking the door.  He opened it and seemed surprised when he saw that it was me. "Hajime? What're you doing here??" He asked, curious. "I came to give you these." I said, handing a small packet of cookies. "I made them myself. I even put eggs in them!" "Wait... Eggs?" He looked at me and took the packet. I nodded.

"Ah... Well, thanks a lot Hajime. I'll eat it at the restaurant. But, shouldn't you be at work now?" "Yeah yeah, I'm going. Good luck being a chef!" With that, I ran off, waving him goodbye.

*Later*

We were having a small break. I didn't get along very well with my higher ups. They were really snobby and disgusting. I decided to text with Fuyuhiko for a while, since I didn't really have much to do. So I sent my message.

"Hey Fuyuhiko."

"Yo. What's up?"

"Not much. I'm having break at my new job."

"I see. Well, i'm just chillin at my house. Maxin Relaxin."

I laughed at that and got an idea.

"Hey, I baked some cookies this morning, you wanna have some after I'm done with work?"

"AW HELL YA!! You know how much I fucking love those things!!"

"Lol. Cool."

"What did you put in them? There better not be milk!! >:( "

"Don't worry. No milk, I put eggs in them though. Speaking of, I gave some of them to Izuru this morning."

"Wait."

"Are you serious that you gave egg filled cookies to that Izzy kid?"

"Yeah.. Why?"

"DUDE IZURU IS ALLERGIC TO EGGS!!! :O "

"Whaaaat, who the heck is allergic to EGGS?"

"Peko is. I've talked to Izuru before. He told me that he can't breath and passes out whenever he eats eggs!"

I froze.

_Izuru's gonna be cooking alone at the restaurant..._  
  
Immediately, I got up and dashed off. But I knocked a big box of papers on the way and fell over. "O-Ow..." I groaned. "What the hell those were really important!!" The person said. "I-I'm sorry I-!" "Ohhh you are NOT leaving this place!!" They grabbed my hand, refusing to let me go. "Ughh... There's gotta be a way to warn Izuru-!" I thought frantically. Then, I had an idea.

Makoto's p.o.v.

I was filing some papers when my cell phone rang. I checked the caller. "Hajime? Wow, it's been a while since I heard from him..." I picked it up. "Hello?" "Makoto!! Listen, I need your help!" I raised an eyebrow at that. Not exactly what I expected from him. "Uh... What's wrong?" I asked. "Listen, there's a brand new restaurant that opened nearby, I need you to go there! Asap!" I raised an eyebrow. "That's...one weird request... Umm..." "PLEASE! You have to! I'm begging right now!" I sighed. I hate it when he begs like that... "Alright alright, I'll go." With that, I hung up and sighed.

"Byakuya, I need to go out for a while. Do you mind?" I asked. Byakuya shut the book he was reading. "Sure. But don't go for too long, or else..!" He looked up and smirked at me. "You know the punishment." I blushed hard and went off. "Be quiet..!" I muttered as I went. 

I ran off, looking around for anywhere that looked like restaurant. "Restaurant...restaurant.." Suddenly, I spotted a small area that had quite a few chairs and tables and lights everywhere. That definitely looked like a restaurant. I peeked inside, the door was open. "Uh.. Hello...? Is anyone here?" I called. No response. I sniffed the air.

Wait a minute...

_Is that...smoke...?_

Now I was panicking. I ran inside and looked around. "Hello?! Hello?!?!" I shouted. I ran to the source of smoke and gasped. It was the kitchen, it was on fire. "Holy-!!!" There was someone lying on the floor. I went up to them and bent down, shaking them lightly. "Hey... Hey...!! Wake up!!" It didn't seem as though they were waking up and I sighed in frustration. I heaved them up by the shoulders and dragged him into the clearing, hoping they haven't inhaled too much smoke. 

I called the ambulance and fire department while grabbing the fire extinguisher nearby and spraying it over the fire. I'm glad it wasn't too serious! Though I WAS curious.

_Did Hajime know that this would happen? How?_

*Later*

Hajime's p.o.v.

I hurriedly left the office as soon as my shift was over and hurried to the hospital. Makoto told me what happened. Oh God, I really hope it isn't serious! If I was the reason Izuru got hurt I couldn't-! I shook my head vigorously. "Need to get my head out of the gutter and hurry!" I thought. Suddenly, I got a call and sighed irritably. It was one of those stupid arrogant higher ups.

"What?! I'm in a hurry right now!" I yelled into the phone. "Don't you dare talk to me like that! Get your ass back in the office this instant! We have unfinished business with you! Or you're fired you-!" I hung up the phone and sighed, facepalming myself. 

_"I have to hurry up and get this over with. God, first day and it's really stressful... Nevermind, I'll just have to deal with it myself."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/332247131-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-8


	9. Chapter 9

Hajime's p.o.v.

I hurried to the office to see what was up. "What happened?" I asked, once I was there. The upper ranked people were very angry and dumped a bunch of paper in my face. "You remember that big box of papers you knocked over this morning? Those contained some very important documents, and you jumbled everything over, so you have to sort everything up. You aren't leaving until everything's done." They said and left me alone, cackling among themselves.

I sighed and went to an empty table and chair, sitting down and sorting out the files. "This is gonna be a long day..." 

After a little while, my phone started ringing. I looked at the contact number.

_"Nagito <3"_

I looked around. If people see that I'm on my phone, they might, not, they'll definitely be beyond pissed. After seeing that no one was around, I quickly picked up, only to say a very quick message. "Sorry, I'm busy." And I hung up. I sighed sadly and looked back at the papers. 

_"Maybe I shouldn't have taken this job up..."_

Nagito's p.o.v.

I blinked as Hajime hung up the phone and sighed. "God damn it..." I heard that Izuru had been admitted to the hospital due to an accident resulting in a fire. I was planning to visit him with Hajime, but I guess he's busy. I sighed and went off to cook dinner for the kids.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I was finally done with all those papers and carried the box back to the higher ups. "I'm all done. Can I go now?" I asked, crossing my arms. They glared and rolled their eyes at me. "Yeah yeah get outta here rookie." I glared back at them. "Well, at least I can complain to the boss about a few stupid nincampoops about people who can't even sort out their own papers." With that, I left them and the office.

I practically ran all the way to the hospital to check up on Izuru. After a short while, I arrived since it wasn't far from the office. "Izuru?" I said, peeking through the door. He was lying on the hospital bed and looked over when I called for him. He smiled when he saw who it was and gestured me over. "How're you doing?" I asked. "I'm fine. It wasn't that serious." "I-I'm really sorry... About the whole egg thing. I didn't know you were allergic." I apologized.

Izuru laughed. "I didn't take your cookies silly. I was just really tired and I fainted halfway through cooking. You didn't have anything to do with it. Honest." He explained. Izuru was a horrible liar, but I guess he just really wanted to cheer me up. I smiled. "Is that so..."

Nagito's p.o.v.

I peeked through the door of the hospital room and my eyes widened when I saw Hajime with Izuru.

_"Has he...been here the whole time...? Why'd he lie to me...?"_

I came into the room and smiled as if I didn't know Hajime was there already. "Hey Izuru, I heard you got caught up in a fire." "Yeah, I'm fine though." He said. After a short while of chatting, I stood up. "Hajime, shouldn't we go now?" I asked. He turned over to me, surprised. "Uh... I-" "It's fine. Just go with him." Izuru said. Hajime turned back at me and nodded, standing up and following me.

All at once, it began to rain. I gasped and we ran to a nearby bus stop to take cover. "Are you alright?" Hajime asked. I glared at him menacingly.

_"You know, you could have just told me that you were with Izuru instead of lying..."_

His eyes widened at me. "W-Wait I-!" "Don't even try to lie to me." I snapped. He stood up and glared at me angrily. 

_"You don't even hear me out anymore!!! Do you not believe me even to THAT extent!!!"_

His sudden outburst made me jump in shock. "But you..." "Enough! If this is the way you're gonna act towards me, then I'm out." He said and stormed out into the rain. "Wait! Haji-" "Stop calling me that!!" He shouted. I froze and sighed. "This..is not working out..." I thought, holding my head.

*The next day*

I found Hajime lying on the couch, no blanket or pillow, and he looked extremely uncomfortable. I sighed sadly and hugged him tightly as he slept on the couch. He suddenly flinched and sat up. "What do you want?!" He said meanly. "I just-" "I have nothing to say to you." With that, he left the house. "Is he going to work again?" I thought. "No... In that state, he won't be able to go." I thought.

*Later*

I was walking along the streets when I saw a cafe coming up. "I need to sit down and think..." I thought, walking over to the cafe. I sat down at one of the seats close to the window and looked out of it, staring at the traffic. "May I take y- Nagito?!" I looked over in surprise that the waiter knew my name.

_"C-Chiaki?! You work here?!"_

Indeed, it was her. She was in the cafe's uniform and everything! She seemed surprised at me as well, but it soon softened into a smile. "May I take your order?" She asked. I was still shocked that she worked here, but answered anyways. "Just water." I replied. She nodded and went off. Some time later, she came back and sat next to me.

"Hey." "Hey." "You work here?" "Yep! Just as a part time job though, I spend the rest of my time making videos for my Youtube channel. Chiakigamergirlz." She said. I nodded understandingly. "So why did you come here? I can tell that there's something on your mind." I looked at her in shock. "How'd you know?" "Instinct. And your face gives it away." I sighed. "You think so...?" " I KNOW so." She smiled cheekily, cheering me up, just a little.

_"Oh yeah! Did you know? We all wanted to visit Izuru together, but Hajime said that he couldn't go because something urgent happened at the office."_

My eyes widened. "W-Wait... Is that true...?" I asked, turning to her. She nodded. "Yeah. I wouldn't lie about this." I huffed in disbelief.

_"No way..."_

Hajime's p.o.v.

I walked out of the office, only to see Nagito standing there, waiting for me. I glared at him and walked to him. "Hajime." "I have nothing to say to you." I said, walking past him.

_Suddenly, he grabbed my hand and pulled me to turn to him._

_"Well I do."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/333395639-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-9


	10. Chapter 10

Hajime's p.o.v.

_"Well I do."_

I glared at Nagito and tried to pry my hand from him. "Let go of me-!" "No." "Why are you pestering me so much?!" "I heard about the emergency at your office, and yet I still..." Wait. Does that mean he found out? I looked down. ".....So?" I tugged my hand out of his grasp and stormed off. I heard Nagito shout after me, but I still kept walking away from him. 

"Honestly... Wouldn't it be better if he went with someone else?" I thought. I've been thinking about what Naomi had asked before, about why we were married when we were both guys. Was it really for the best? Wouldn't he be more happy if he got a woman? He'd have a better life.

_Right?_

I headed back to our house and closed the door behind me. Naomi and Haruki were playing Mario Kart when they saw me. "Ah! Papa! You're home!" Naomi immediately dropped her controller and jumped into my arms. I smiled cheerfully at them to try and hide my doubt and sadness.

"I have to go upstairs for a while, you can continue your game." I said and went up the stairs, but I heard them mutter something behind me.

_"I've never seen Papa smile so painfully like that before..."_

I sighed, slumping down on my bed. "This isn't working one bit... What should I do...?" I thought to myself. Suddenly, I heard the door creak and looked over. It was Nagito. I looked away from him. He approached me and lied down next to me. "Hey, you okay?" I turned so my back was completely faced towards him. I felt his hands wrap around my waist and he pulled me closer to him.

_"It's fine if you don't want to forgive me. But I still want to apologize. I'm so sorry for jumping to conclusions Hajime. I didn't understand and I just snapped like that."_

I buried my head into my pillow unhappily. "What the hell am I suppose to do..." I ended up dozing off right there. I don't know whether or not Nagito stayed with me for the whole duration, but I know he did stay in that position with me for a little while.

When I woke up from my nap, the sun was down, it was evening. "The kids must be hungry, I gotta go cook something." I got out of the bed and went downstairs. Nagito was playing with the kids as I made my way to the kitchen. "Maybe I'll just make rice over miso soup."I went around, gathering the ingredients and went to work.

*Later*

I was chopping up some vegetables when...

"Ouch!"

A surge of pain shot through my hand and I looked down.

My hand was bleeding. I guess I cut myself by mistake... I sighed irritably and looked around for the first aid kit. But I couldn't find it. I sighed again. "I guess I put it somewhere else..." I thought. Suddenly, something touched my shoulder, making me flinch and turn around. It was Nagito again. I looked away and tried to hide the cut. But he grabbed my wrist and brought my hand to his face. 

He frowned as he saw the bleeding cut. At this point, the blood was flowing down my arm, and I wanted to wipe it away. "Come here." I looked away and slowly nudged closer to him. He leaned and licked off the blood. The action was so sudden and unexpected that I shuddered and pulled my hand away from him. "W-What the hell was that for?!?!" I yelled, I could feel my face heat up. Nagito simply blinked. "I heard licking a wound helps it get better." He said. "S-So?!" I looked down. "You could've at least told me..." He smiled and went into the living room.

Moments later, he came back with the first aid kit. "Show me." I held out my hand. Alright, if you think this is paper cut wound, no. In case you didn't know, I'm not the greatest at cooking, despite what my friends say, plus, I'm clumsy. I accidentally cut across my fingers, so all five of my fingers had to be wrapped. And then there was all the blood...

But Nagito still helped. He helped me wash off the blood, put the bandage on properly, he even asked me to take a break while he cooked. Honestly...

_Does he really care about me that much?_

I stared at the ground when a hand waved in front of my face, making me look up. It was, once again, Nagito. "Hellooo, earth to Hajime Hinata?? It's dinner already, I finished it for you. Come and eat it already." He said. I blinked and nodded. "....Okay..." "Hey, come on now...." He took the hand that wasn't injured and pulled me up. There was a question lingering around my mind now, but I guess I'll just ask him after dinner.

I wen to sit with the rest and began eating. My eyes sparkled with delight at the taste. "It's yummy..." I muttered. Nagito smiled cheerfully at that. "You did first half, I did second. We should do it more often if it's delicious." He pointed at the two kids, who were chowing down the food like wild boars. My eyes widened in surprise at that. "I-Is it really that good to them...?" I thought.

*Later*

It was rather easy to get the kids to go to sleep, due to how stuffed they were from the food. I walked upstairs when the footsteps following up behind me halted, making me turn to see behind me. "What's wrong Nagito?" I asked. 

"If you're still sour with sleeping with me, I can sleep on the couch if you'd like." My eyes widened at that. "....Uh... It's kinda awkward... Did I say something wrong Hajime?" He asked, looking away. I could tell that he was a little nervous. I sighed. "It's fine... You can sleep with me." I said, and walked back up to our room. I went straight to shower, change and go to bed. 

I crawled into bed and tried to get some shut eye. Shortly after, I felt something else get into the bed and knew right away who it was. Arms wrapped around my waist as something warm pressed up against my back. "Hah... Did you use the shampoo again?"Nagito whispered. I nodded. "Well, do you still hate me?" He asked. "............" I gripped the bed sheet tighter and refused to turn to him. "...It's alright. I'll wait for your answer."

...I hate it when he's this nice to me... 

"Hey Hajime..." "...Yes..?" I felt something warm and wet on my neck and shuddered. "N-Ngh..." "Can we...?" "S-Stop...or I..." "Please...?" "Stop." I just wanted to sleep for now, so I pushed my back against him and retreated again, closing my eyes to sleep.

_"Maybe... I should forgive him..."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/337111578-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-10


	11. Chapter 11

Hajime's p.o.v.

I woke up, groaning a little. "Ughh...." I shook my head and tried to get up, but something was pinning me down and keeping me on the bed. I turned over to see Nagito snoozing beside me, basically trapping me. "Nagito. Nagito!" I whisper yelled, trying to pry him off. But he didn't budge, not even an inch! "Mn.... Don't move." He mumbled, holding me closer. I blushed deeply and tried to wriggle out. "Nagito oh my God I have to go for work for fuck's sake." I argued. He groaned and kept me closer. 

_"Maybe I should make you too tired to go to work~"_

I shuddered, blushing and came to a last resort. "Sorry Nagito." I apologized, and turned over to face him, before kicking him hard in the stomach. "FUCK!" He yelled, getting thrown of the bed. I hurriedly got up and went to get ready. I turned around and stuck my tongue at him. "Think next time! I'm not as weak as I look!" I called and went off. 

I quickly pecked Naomi and Haruki on the forehead and went out. "Bye Nagito!" I called out and slammed the door shut. I wasn't particularly in a hurry, I just wanted to get out of the house. Why? I needed to get away from the family to think. "Phew...." I sighed in relief once I reached the office area. But when I got inside, a lot of people kept giving me weird stares and disgusted looks, and I had one guess to know why. 

_"I heard he's married to another man." "Really?! Eww that's gross!" "What a shame, I almost feel bad for the kids, if they even have any heheh."_

I looked down upon hearing their whispers and just went to my own area to work. There were stacks of papers there. "Huh? Why are there so many files?" I wondered, going over to investigate. Suddenly, the boss came over, smirking. "Since you can stand being such a disgrace, finish these up by afternoon." He said. 

"........" If I could cry I would but...

Blood seeped out from my lips because of how hard I was biting it with my teeth, and I could taste the iron in my mouth as well. I wiped it off with my hand and just decided to do the papers. "The sooner it's done the better I guess..."

Nagito's p.o.v.

"Huh.... Hajime didn't take any food with him. I'll give him something to eat during his break..." I thought, checking the clock. "Yep. Alright now let's see..." For about 2 hours, I just spent it cleaning the house. Hajime's a little better at this than me but I tried...! It was great that Naomi helped out, Haruki was busy reading some comics. He'll learn soon enough.

"Daddy, when's Papa coming home?" Haruki asked from the couch. "He's out for work. I'll be out for a bit to meet him, think you two will be alright alone together?" I asked."Mmhmm!" They both smiled and nodded. I patted their heads and left the house with the packet food. 

It was a short distance from our house to the office, so I just walked there. When I arrived, some people looked over at me, but most didn't mind my presence there. I wandered around the area, looking for Hajime. 

Eventually, I found him reading a few papers and doing his work. "Hi Hajime dear!" I smiled happily, hugging him tightly. "Wah-! Nagito?!" He squeaked, it made me smile. Instantly, a bunch of people shot their heads towards us. But they had nasty looks on their faces.

"W-W-What are you doing here...?" He stuttered. I frowned at that, but shrugged it off. "I bought food for you." I said, setting the food down for him. He opened up the packet and smiled when he saw his favorite food in there. "Thanks Nagito... Hey, I'll get off work as soon as possible, wanna go somewhere else then?" He offered. My eyes sparkled happily and I hugged him again. "Yay! Alright!" After that, I kissed him goodbye, despite his protests and went off.

Hajime's p.o.v.

I waved as Nagito left. "Pffft- So that's him." "What a shame! I should've been his wife! It would've been so much better!" "Hehehe..." I sighed sadly. "No use about it. Get your head out of the gutter Hajime. Time to finish all this so I can hang out with Nagito. He's my love after all." I thought, shaking my head and going back to reading the papers.

*After a while*

"Haaah... Finally done oh my God...!!" I let out a happy sigh. "Alright, time to go before I get shamed some more." I thought, heading out. The second I entered back into the house, Haruki lunged himself onto me, toppling me over. "Gah!! Haruki come on!!!" I yelped in surprise. Nagito popped his head over me, giggling. 

"Eeheehee... You okay there Hajime?" He asked. "Yeah.. Can you get off your Papa please? Haruki." "Hmm... Okay!" He got off me and I stood up, dusting myself off slightly. "Alright, just let me go change first." I told the others, walking inside. "Alright." "In the meantime, you can decide where we go, the kids have to come along too though." "Okay~!"

"This is difficult..." I sighed sadly, taking off my jacket. "I guess I'll just wear my normal clothes..." I thought and changed properly. "It's really difficult when you realize how many people just.... Ugh..." I groaned, but decided to put up a smile, walking out. "Is this enough?" I asked, walking up to Nagito. He smiled cheerfully. "Yeah! Also, we're just going to go to a regular family diner." I was surprised at that. "Are you sure?" I asked. "I thought that maybe you'd like to go somewhere special." I added. 

"Nah, it'll be alright. Besides the kids say there's a new candy shop they want to check out." Nagito explained. I sighed. "Well alright. Shall we go then?" "Yeah! Yeah! Let's go let's go!" The kids kept tugging our sleeves towards the door. "Argh-! Alright alright! Come on let's go Hajime!" Nagito giggled, tugging me along. I smiled slightly and went with them.

*Later*

"This one! This one!!" Naomi kept pointing at the food up on the menu. The environment was so happy and cheerful, but...a lot of people were staring weirdly at us, it made me uncomfortable and unhappy... 

Nagito's p.o.v.

I saw Hajime's expression. He looked anything BUT happy. "Does he..not like this family diner? Or was it something else?" I wondered. "Uhhh Hajime? Are you alright?" I asked, putting my hand on his shoulder. He flinched slightly and looked over to me. "H-Huh?" "Are you alright?" I asked again. He looked at me nervously. "Y-Yeah... I'm alright." Liar. He's really a bad liar.

"Come on... Tell me what's wrong. It's okay." I said, serious. Even Haruki and Naomi were looking at him curiously. His expression softened. "Well-" 

_Suddenly, his sentence was interrupted by someone dunking a huge orange smoothie on Hajime's head, and even threw the empty smoothie cup at him._

_"Hey!" I stood up angrily, facing the man. He smirked and stuck his tongue out at me. "Such a disgrace! I feel pitiful for the kids to have stupid parents like you!!!" He yelled. "Why you-!!" I grabbed him by the collar and sucker punched him._

_I tell you this. I'm not weak. I punched him across the area, and he even tripped over a chair and fell over._

_"Act like that and you'll never get a woman, or even a man if you're that damned desperate bitch." I growled, storming over, but someone put a hand on my shoulder to stop me._

_"That's enough Nagito. Let's just go..." He said._

_I stared at him weirdly but sighed, letting the guy go. "Alright..." "Thank you."_

_I glanced at Hajime's face._

_And he had the most confusing and depressing face I have ever seen._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/383520911-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-11


	12. Chapter 12

Hajime's p.o.v.

The next few days have become hell. More and more rumors spread about mine and Nagito's relationship. It's been painful to no ends.

I really wanted to quit, but I already committed myself to this. I can't back off now.

I walked along the hallways to the boss's office. Apparently he called me in to discuss something important. "If it's to fire me, hallelujah." I thought and opened the door inside. The boss stared at me for a second before tossing a file over to me. "What the- What's this?" I asked, catching the file. "Project halfway done by some mutt when he decided to quit. Get it done." He ordered. I was caught off guard and got startled and confused.

"Wh- Sir! I don't even know what to do!" I argued. "Just check the file. I want everything done in three weeks time. Now shoo. I don't want to see your face here anymore." He said harshly, making a shooing motion with his hand. I growled but took the files and left.

I groaned once I reached my own office room and threw the files on my table, slumping in my chair and clutching my head in hands. I'm so stressed out nowadays. I returned home very late at night, became angrier and grumpier. Nagito even yelled at me once...

I groaned and stood up, wandering to the bathroom. Once I was there, I turned on the tap and just splashed myself with water multiple times. It just hurts now. How did I get myself into this situation? I stared at myself in the mirror. "...When was the last time I slept... I look like hell." I thought, sighing.

I decided to just go to the roof of the 20 story building to rest for a while. I took out a small cigarette box and lit it up, smoking. "...Since when did I start smoking again? ....Oh yeah, ever since I got this crappy job." I groaned and relaxed my muscles a bit, letting the wind whistle by. I went over to the edge of the building and leaned against the rails, looking down below at all the cars and lights. It was getting dark now.

I leaned over a little more and took another drag of the cigarette, watching the smoke fly off. "What a busy city..." I thought, leaning over to look down at the top of the hoods of the cars.

"Don't do it!" I heard someone yell behind me and next thing I knew, there was someone hugging my waist tightly and pulling me away from the railings. "What the- Oi let go!" I struggled out of their grip, but they were putting up a fight too and we both ended up pushing each other to the ground.

I groaned and looked up at whoever the hell pushed me and met eyes with a boy about my age, if not a bit younger. "Who the heck are you?" I asked, a bit angry. The boy had choppy brown hair and golden yellow eyes. "Yuki Arai. I'm the janitor working around here." He explained and stood up, going over to me to help me up.

"Janitor huh. Why did you come up here then? And why the heck did you do that?" I asked, still a bit angry. I dropped my cigarette in our struggle. What a shame. "...I like to come up here. It's peaceful and quiet compared to the busy and crowded atmosphere in the office. And I...." He looked away.

_"I thought you were going to jump off."_

My eyes widened and I looked back at the railings. "...He's right." I gulped at the thought of falling from a 20 freaking story building. "..Well, thanks I guess. But I'm not going to do something like that." I said, sighing. "T-That's good... Erm..." I sat down again, leaning against the railings that caused us so much trouble. I looked to Yuki, who sat down in front of me.

"Do you...wanna talk about it?" He asked. I thought about it for a moment before nodding. "...Just stressed out." I said. "Yeah. People are quitting left and right from this stupid place." He smiled. "What about you? Is it nice being a janitor?" "Ehhh... So so. The pay's good, and SOMEONE'S gotta sort out the trash right? But what's gotten you so stressed out? Can't you just retire or something if you hate it so much?" I sighed. "Not that easy. The boss threw this stupid project that I don't even know about to me and I already have enough working overtime!"

I don't remember how long I ranted out to Yuki, but he just listened and nodded, adding comments every now and then. By the time I got back home, the lights were out. Guess everyone went to sleep already. I sighed unhappily and went to my room as well.

Not expecting to be hugged by Nagito right there in my room. "Nagito...?" I said, frozen stiff there. "Jeez... You're so late now. What happened? I was worried." He said, pulling away. "Sorry..." "Overtime again?" "...Sorry.." Nagito sighed and kissed me softly. "It's okay. Let's go sleep alright?" I nodded and went to clean up and rest.

I felt Nagito hug me by the waist behind me on our bed. "When will you quit? We miss you. I miss you." He muttered quietly. I sighed. "I have an important project to do. But after that's all done, I'll quit and things will go back to normal. Alright? Just wait a bit more." I said back, turning to him and hugging him. "...Jeez... You're lucky I love you..." He mumbled, making me chuckle.

*Next day*

Nagito's p.o.v.

I woke up and yawned, sitting up and rubbing my eyes. I looked over, expecting to see Hajime, but it was empty. I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "He could've at least woke me up to say goodbye..." I thought and went to wake up Naomi and Haruki.

"I REALLY hate that office area." I mumbled.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/434100870-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-12


	13. Chapter 13

*A few months later*

Hajime's p.o.v.

I quit my job a few weeks ago after the project. And the best thing ever was that the boss got reported and fired, literally minutes after my resignation. And since I wasn't working for him anymore, I could taunt and blow raspberries at him all day without any consequences. Best day ever.

When I got home...

"PAPAAAAA!!!!!" I got slammed down by Naomi and Haruki. They knocked the air from my lungs, but I still managed to laugh at their actions. "Nagito!! Heeelp!!" I shouted, still laughing. Nagito came around moments later and pried the kids off me.

Naomi and Haruki have missed me since I stopped coming home that often. I sat down on the couch and played with them. They dragged me around to play games like Mario Kart and Gmod.

Even though I enjoyed spending time with them, I was exhausted and hungry. So it caught me off guard when a large slice of chicken pie was shoved close to my face and looked over. It was Nagito, smiling warmly at me.

"You haven't eaten lunch, right? Here. It was takeout." He explained, lifting Naomi off the couch and sitting on it, seating her on his lap. "Thanks." I said, eating it and savoring the taste after such a day. "Papaaa!! I have an idea!!" I looked over at Haruki. "What is it?" 

_"Let's throw a party!!"_

I blinked. "...Erm..." I didn't know what to say. I just wanted to sleep in bed, but... He seemed pretty excited. I looked over at Naomi and Nagito. Naomi was bouncing up and down on his lap excitedly while Nagito just smiled, wincing slightly at the pressure. They both seemed to agree with Haruki.

I sighed.

"Fine...."

"YAAAAAAAY!!!!!"

*Later*

Haruki went absolutely nuts. I was busy making some food and he called EVERYONE I knew. Luckily, I didn't have numbers like Junko or anything, because that would be terrible.

It was...nice. Friends like Fuyuhiko, Peko, Chiaki and Mikan came along. How funny that Makoto and Togami came along as well. It wasn't like those intense parties at clubs, we just sat around, ate and just generally enjoyed each other's company.

But...

There was one person Haruki had called that I really wished hadn't showed up.

_Izuru._

It was painfully awkward just making eye contact with him and I had to just speed away every time he approached.

On one occasion, I slipped into the kitchen, dodging Izuru's attempt of confronting me again, and found Nagito standing there, leaning against the counter.

"Are you alright?" Nagito asked, tilting his head at me. I sighed, shaking my head. "Let me guess, problems with Izuru?" My eyes widened at that. "How'd you-" "You're my husband. I know you better than anyone else." He said. I chuckled slightly, nodding. There was no denying it.

Izuru suddenly came into the kitchen, and I could feel my shoulders tense up and tried to leave. However, Nagito held my hand, squeezing it tightly. "It's okay..." I gulped and stayed where I was. Izuru came in and spotted me, walking up to me. He glanced over at Nagito, who shrugged.

"You two have issues to discuss." He said, pushing me towards Izuru. Now that I didn't have my job to distract me, the rest was no wall to block off the awkwardness of Izuru's feelings for me.

"Can we...talk in private?" I asked, pointing to the door leading to the back yard. Izuru nodded and we went there. I had to inhale deeply to mentally prepare myself. "Listen... I'm sorry. I don't have feelings for you. I've only ever...seen you as a friend. And you've been gone for YEARS." I explained. Izuru rolled his eyes. "I'm fine with it... It'll....take time to get used to it, but I'll be okay. Just... Can I ask you something?" "Sure."

_"Does Nagito make you happy?"_

I froze up and blinked a few times.

Well, our relationship has been a bit rocky, but we pulled through, and... Nagito just deals with all my shit. And honestly? I do too. Thinking of it now made me smile and pretty much gave away my answer to Izuru. "Well, I wish you all the best. Oh, a d if something bad happens, tell me and I'll help you beat some sense into Nagito." He joked, making me laugh. "I'd rather you not punch the shit out of my husband thank you." I said, still chuckling.

We went back inside to the party and Izuru walked off to chat with some other people. "Hajimeeee!!!" I looked over. "Hm? Oof-!" I got knocked to the ground and looked at who it was. It was Yuki.

"Y-Yuki! What the hell-?!" I said, struggling to get him off me. "This is a great party!! What are you doing??" "I am lying on the floor. Beneath you. Get off." I said, quite angry. He got off, laughing. "Sorry sorry..." "Hajime?" I looked over to see Nagito, staring at me and Yuki. "What are you doing?" I kicked Yuki off me and stood up.

Nagito didn't seem too pissed off, but he did look uncomfortable. "Who is he?" He asked. "He's the janitor of my old office place. He's like, the only nice person there. A bit...enthusiastic, but he's cool." I explained. "Are you gonna introduce me to him?" Nagito asked. "O-Oh yeah-! Yuki! Meet Nagito! Nagito, meet Yuki!" I said. They looked at each other, and I thought there was going to be some petty rivalry, but...

"Nice to meet you~!!!" Yuki said, hugging Nagito tightly. Nagito chocked slightly. "Air... Air...!!!" He gasped. Yuki let go of him. "Sorry sorry! So..." Yuki suddenly grabbed mine and Nagito's hands to show the rings. "You guys are married, riiiight???" He said cheekily. I was silent for a moment before laughing.

"You're...okay with this?" I asked. "Sure. Why wouldn't I be? I know pretty much everyone's a dick towards Homosexuals in the office, but I'm a janitor! I'm in the clear!" Yuki joked. We chatted for quite some time and generally had a fun time at the party.

*Later*

I sighed in relief once everyone left. The place was quite a mess, but I was quite tired. As I went around to take up some thrown pillows from the couch to set it back up properly. 

I felt something press against my back and sighed, looking over to see who it was. It was Nagito, basically leaning on my back. "Tired?" "Mn..." "Come on, let's go tuck up the kids." I said, shaking him off me. He groaned, but agreed and we went to put Naomi and Haruki to bed, which turned out to be easier than I had expected because of how tired they were from the party.

After we were done, I went upstairs to take a shower and change to get ready to sleep. I crawled into the bed, facing the wall and closed my eyes, trying to get some sleep.

I felt arms wrap around my waist from behind me and sighed, turning around to face Nagito.

_"Do you love me?" He asked._

_I frowned and extended my hand, bopping him lightly on the head._

_"Do you think I'd be where I am today if I didn't?"_

_"...Maybe."_

_"The hell man..."_

_"I'm just kidding!"_

_"I love you, Nagito."_

_"......"_

_I watched him bury his face into the blanket. Embarrassment?_

_I laughed a bit and wrapped my arms around him._

_"...Love you too... Hajime..."_

**Epilogue**

Well, life's pretty good honestly. Haruki and Naomi are now high school students, and even though they're teased about having Homosexual parents, the teachers are actually quite strict, but aren't homophobic. So they take care of those students, much to our relief.

Izuru opened up a new restaurant, and holy crap is it popular. There wasn't a morning when I would walk pass the restaurant to greet him and not see a huge line of people there. He seemed content with everything, and even hired Yuki to work with him. 

As for me and Nagito? I worked part time in Izuru's restaurant. It's more of a 'hobby' than an actual job. I usually go there while the kids were at school. Either that or just stay home and watch movies with Nagito. Both were alright options.

It's a bit strange how everything turned out the way they did.

But I was happy.

I had a good family, we had no financial issues, and Nagito?

_I love him and I wouldn't switch him for anyone._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys! I hope you enjoyed this chapter! The story's pretty lame to me and I've kinda just wanted to end it already. I know it's pretty bad to be honest. You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/491873971-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-13-end

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! So, this is the second part of the series, Started With Sympathy. I think I should mention this is worse than the first part in my opinion so yeah. Anyways, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter! You can also read this story on Wattpad! Link is right here: https://www.wattpad.com/302912028-i%27ll-love-you-always-chapter-1


End file.
